epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Pennywise vs It Follows - Epic Fail Battles of History
I finally broke the FNAF related or obscure characters rule! Yay! Party! Wait, no one knows who is "It"? It's that guy from It Follows? Still no? Fine, one day I'll break the rule. Any 肥, it's the slow-walking stalking monster It from It Follows against the terror from Jella's nightmare Pennywise the clown (or It) from the Stephen King novel It to see which shape shifting monster deserve the name "It". Also, drinking game: You take a shot every time I said the word "it". The battle EPIC FAIL BATTLES OF HISTORY IT VS PENNYWISE BEGIN (Beat starts at 0:24) 'Pennywise:' Oh, hi there! Aren't you gonna say hello to the superior? I'm bring terror to children. You're targeting horny teenagers Try to come at me all by yourself? Then you're not so Pennywise Take a look at my deadlight and you will meet your demise If you're the embodiment of evil, why don't you drop that stroll and run You're silent, boring, dull, while I keep the murdering fun Telling children don't have sex, you are just another Boogieman Get haunted by my disses and slit your wrist, like Stan 'It Follows:' It's time for this so called devil to meet a real foe You are like your home: Full of shit, and the stink comes from the flow Is this the best you can do? Then I know the second part will be awful And you better eat your heart out now, Ronald McDonald With just white shirt and white pants, I can defeat John Wayne Gacy If you try to fuck with me and I'll put you right back into that cemetery Your ass got beaten by some losers with some stupid make believe So stick to being a virgin cause I believe that sex is your defeat 'Pennywise:' You spent your time chasing a girl and her whole group of fools Still can't kill her under water and got capped in a pool I'll bite the Entity if he mess with me, making him scream like little Georgie Your slow and steady walk. I have seen better with that Ginosaji My rhymes so hot, they're like a bowl of Curry, serve it up, now get burn Yours are slower than a Turtle, take a step back and learn I'm by King of horror lecture, killing before the space and time My legacy will going on, while you will never ever have your prime 'It Follows:' You're not the King. I'm the horror coming straight from your nightmare Squash this spider, snap your leg off and cut off that ridiculous red hair Your rap's gold, but mine is silver for you; no more regeneration Take this violent verbal bitch smack and go back to hibernation Out of all the shapeshfting monster, you're the one deserves a beat down You can change into every single person but stick to Bozo the clown Silence this joker forever. You can call me a mimesweeper Go back to watching boys shower and hide from the Grim Reaper (The location suddenly changed into Antarctica. Far away, an small building blows up and starts burning. A man walks up toward the two rappers.) '??? ?????:' (Beat starts at 0:20) You need somewhere to go? Man is the warmest place for you to hide Turn the heat up, cause you're about to be terrified (As the man rap his last line, his head spits open and another head pops up. It's the Thing) 'The Thing:' Here's the Thing: You two Dittos better run away from this battle Like Rob Bottin, when I'm finished, I'll put you two into the hospital Frozen for 100,000 years. Now I'll devour two kids killers Split your face and give you a taste of the Antarctica triller I'm the OG shapeshifter. I bring the terror cause I wait I'll leave this battle with more bloodshed than the end of Hateful Eight You can't come close to burning me before I leave you two squealing I'll be bleeding and shaking and then cling on the ceiling Cause I'm the Thing. I'm insane, spitting blood more than you can bring Going rampage in the winter and doing it once again in spring You two bitches prepare to get fucked by my tentacle hentai I'm the Thing from Another World. It's time for me to multiply WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC.... (The logo grows legs out of his side and crawls away) Fail Battles of history... WHO WON? Pennywise It The Thing 'Trivia' *The white shine behind the logo is the white shine from The Thing poster. I spend two fucking hours just to cut out that thing. Please tell me you notice it. Hints for the next battle Category:Blog posts